survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor
Victor is the Sole Survivor of ''SurvivORG: PORGlau''. Victor started in a good spot, remaining safe through the entire pre-merge. However, once his possession of the hidden immunity idol became public to the other players, he was quickly identified as a threat, being seen as the head of the Ulong alliance and an easy name to be thrown around during the merge tribals. Despite having a big target, his strong relationships and overall likability frustrated all the attempts to oust him, and after pulling a series of risky moves, which included surviving a revote while still in possession of the idol and never having to use it, Victor pulled a 2-1-1 vote at Final 4 and defied all odds to make it to the end. His gameplay would earn him the title of Sole Survivor in a 6-2-0 vote in one of the most dominant displays of strategy and social game in SurvivORG history. Profile Three sentences that describe who you are: 'I’m Victor, 19 years old, born in US but living in Brazil since I was very young, and I’m currently studying to be a doctor. I think if you’ve seen me around you know I’m far from being an introverted person; I’m always making some inappropriate comment, trying to make people laugh, and (little bit of Brazilian blood speaking here) never running from a good fight. I have a loud personality that divides opinions, and as much as I take pride in being this “takes no shit” person, I have a big desire to please, because I’m really not okay with letting anyone walk away from me without knowing that behind this person that acts before thinking, there’s a very loyal and caring friend. '''If you had to fight in any war in history, what war would it be, and why?: '''Seriously, considering our current president here in Brazil, I might actually be fighting a war very soon lmao. But jokes aside, I’d choose the Brazilian War of Independence. Brazil was one of Portugal’s colonies, and it just got to a point where the country needed to stand up for itself. I relate to that a lot because growing up here after moving from USA (moving from a first world country to a third world one) showed me how the reality is different, and how people battle hard every single day for better living conditions and their independence. I think it’s really sad how Brazil used to be a country who was constantly evolving, and due to many politics issues here, that’s not a reality anymore, but I definitely think that the moment where the country could finally be freed and become a nation of its own had to have been life-changing for many people. Voting Chart Trivia * Victor is the first male, and the first player overall, to survive a revote while in possession of a regular hidden immunity idol. ** Abi was the first to accomplish that, however, she was in possession of a super idol. * Victor is the first male winner to be in possession of a hidden immunity idol and never play it, instead holding on to it until its expiration date. * Victor won the awards for Best Move (for convincing the tribe to keep him on the Final 8 revote despite having a hidden immunity idol) and Player of the Season at the ''PORGlau reunion show. * Victor is the first player in SurvivORG history to earn a CPPP edgic rating, and third overall to earn double positive tone, after JT and Brian!. *Victor is the first South American to win SurvivORG. Victor | before = David | after = TBA }} Category:Winners Category:Player of the Season Category:Contestants Category:PORGlau Contestants